


The Cracks in the Mask

by tiraskeeperofgenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bullying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiraskeeperofgenesis/pseuds/tiraskeeperofgenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya can’t escape the ridicule of others no matter where he goes. Even just walking home from school is too difficult for him. His father just went missing not too long ago, so he can’t handle this right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cracks in the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr.
> 
> Original Note: "There is angst ahead. I really wanted to write about Yuya’s childhood and the flashbacks in the latest episode gave me the inspiration to go through with it. I find his character to be very interesting and I wanted to explore it a little bit."

Another hushed whisper reached Yuya’s ears. He tried not to listen, as the young boy couldn’t stand anymore of their cruel judgements. He really tried to block it out, but the words flowed through his ears.

”I almost feel bad for that boy. I mean, to have such a joke of a father must be hard to live with.” Yuya wanted to yell that they were wrong. He wanted them to understand that they had no idea what they were talking about. Yet he just kept walking by, trying to avoid them. Yuya didn’t bother attempting to correct those people anymore. They would twist his words in ways he never would have thought of.

The young boy wouldn’t be seen without his goggles strapped tightly to his face. In the back of his mind, he hopes that someday they will just ignore him as he passes. Anything other than the torture of hearing mocking whispers all times of the day. Yuya cannot even manage to look them in the eye. His eyes would most definitely confirm what he has heard has been true. He didn’t want to accept that it was happening if he didn’t have to.

It was only moments before another whisper reached his ears. It was someone around his age. Yuya saw the boy out of the corner of his eye, but was still too far away to make out what he was saying. It didn’t matter anyways, because it was obviously not good in the first place. Still, just being aware that people were ridiculing him whether he could hear it or not, tore his mind apart just thinking about it. The young boy couldn’t help but to cringe at the unforgiving laughter that resounded through the air.

The tears built at the corners of his eyes, but Yuya didn’t dare let a single one drop, not here. His teeth clenched on his lips as the blood flowed into his mouth. His footsteps were forced, but he kept going. He had to keep going. Yuya clenched his knuckles tightly at his side and didn’t even stop when they began to turn white. Their judgmental eyes burned holes through the remains of his sanity. All he wanted was to be able to walk home without this torment every day. Yet the stares and hushed whispers haven’t come close to ceasing. Everyone felt the need to comment on his life as if they knew more than he did. Yuya just couldn’t take it anymore.

Relief flooded his senses as his house came into sight. Yuya’s steps became frantic in that instant. It was as if something would get in his way if he didn’t hurry. A shaky hand grasped the doorknob with difficulty. He barely entered the room before slamming the front door behind him. Yuya leaned against it for support. Soon he pushed himself to start walking through the kitchen to reach the stairs. Sitting at the kitchen table was his mother reading a book that he had no interest in finding out what it was. She didn’t seem to notice him walking in until she gave him a worried glance. She was about to say something, but he walked away before any questions were asked. Yuya would break down right away if he attempted to speak at that moment.

The tightness in his chest increased as he came closer to his bedroom. Every step broke down his defenses one by one. The tears once again threatened to spill over. He finally made it to his bedroom when the tensions coursing throughout his body hit their peak. Yuya somehow maneuvered the door shut. He was only able to sit at the edge of his bed before the tears began to pour out of his eyes. The young boy had to tear off his goggles since they began to flood quickly by the overflowing water from his eyes.

A sob escaped him despite his best efforts. Yuya quickly forced his own hand over his mouth in an attempt to force back the sound. His head began to ache in response, but he couldn’t let himself be heard. At best he managed to minimize the noise from his mouth. His throat continued to throb in protest. Yuya cried and cried, but felt no relief from it. Over time, it made him feel worse than before. It was excruciating, but he couldn’t stop. The young boy had little control anymore. His eyes became puffy and red as the clock ticked and ticked. It was as if time was moving so slowly that this pain would never end.

Yuya became too tired to keep crying after half an hour of this agony he subjected himself to. He threw the blanket aside, not caring at the moment where it ended up. The young boy jumped face first onto the bed. He soon grabbed the blanket and wrapped it over his head to block out any remaining light. He really didn’t want to sleep now, especially this early in the afternoon. However, he found that he really did not have the energy to do much else in the first place.

Yuya would rather be asleep than have to face his problems. He couldn’t stand the thought of dealing with anything more that day. He just wanted to sleep away the rest of his days and not be bothered with anyone or anything, but he knew he would wake up anyway. The young boy would put his best fake smile on to act like everything his normal. He would reassure his mother that everything was fine, when it really wasn’t. He would say it isn’t too hard on him and things are going better for him. It’s a lie he really wants to believe in. He’s breaking to pieces, but he won’t let everyone else be witness to this. Yuya no longer wanted to face reality and was perfectly okay with living in a fake world made up of his lost hopes.


End file.
